Life Note
by AliceLovesCakes
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if a Life Note was dropped in the human world while Kira was killing all the criminals? Have you wondered what would happen if it was picked up by someone who wanted to stop Kira?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Oh, sorry Kimura-san, I didn't see you there!" A classmate apologises after they rudely bump into me. I let out a sigh and force a smile.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I say in a sickly sweet voice before walking away.

Benihime Kimura, nice to meet you. I'm pretty much invisible to most people. I'm good at staying un-noticed. Meaning that people frequently forget about my existence and don't notice me – which is why people are always walking into me. I don't know whether it's because I'm quite short, or if because I have some unknown super power causing me to remain invisible. Either way, I don't really care.

I'm seventeen and I'm not the smartest person. Well, I am intelligent, but my grades say otherwise. I'm extremely lazy so I don't complete homework and I sleep during lessons.

Oh well.

I slip through the halls and leave the school building, and head towards my home. My parents won't be home, they're always working. It sucks.

I cut through the park as usual, only to trip on a white notebook with the words 'Life Note' written on the front.

"Huh?" I pick up the book flip open to the first page. There's no name, no address. I can't return it.

However, the first page consists of what I believe to be a very specific set of rules.

 _-The human whose name has been written in the note will be resurrected._

 _-This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind while writing the name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

 _\- The writer has 40 hours to write the person's name after the person's death._

Is this for real? I've never heard of a Life note or a Death note before… This has to be some weird prank. It's so specific though, someone must have way too much time on their hands.

I shove the book into my bag and walk home. I'll check it out later.

"Ha, I can't bring people back from the dead. That's impossible." I say out loud with a short laugh.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my new Death Note fanfiction. I originally wrote this a while (almost two years) ago and I uploaded it to Wattpad. I recently started re-writing it (the original was awful) and I decided to post it here too :D**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Criminals are coming back from the dead. It seems that there's an Anti-Kira around." The reporter on the TV announces. My heart stops beating. I just resurrected Kira's recent kills.

I have the power to stop Kira.

Yes, I know, bringing back criminals is a bad idea, I mean they're criminals. Did they deserve to die by the hands of some weird mass-murderer? No. Definitely not.

This Kira is passing judgement on those as if he were some God.

I'm the right person for this, fate brought me towards this Life Note so I can undo the powers of the Death Note. I can stop evil from running the world. The best thing is that no one notices me, Kira won't be able to find me. I'm some high school delinquent. They're not going to expect I'm the one opposing Kira. They're more likely to expect someone who's openly anti-Kira and someone who works for the police. Not me.

Now, I have to find Kira and bring him down. Take him to L, who is definitely working on the Kira case right now.

LNLN

"How was school?" Mum asks me as we sit down around the table for dinner, something that rarely happens.

"It was alright, same old I guess." I say with a shrug.

"Your exams are coming up, aren't they?" Dad asks and I nod. "Have you been studying?"

"Yeah," I lie. I haven't. I don't bother with school work. I ace my tests anyway, I have nothing to worry about. People at school are convinced I hack into the schools computers to change my grades. That's probably why they pretend I don't exist – they think I'm some hacker. Yes, I can hack computers but I don't. I'd rather not land in jail for that.

"About that, Beni, your teacher has complained about the lack of work you seem to do. They're growing concerned, especially since your entrance exams are coming up. We want you to get into a good university." Mum says. I glare at her. She's basically just announced that I lied to my dad.

"I've been doing work. I just haven't handed it in. I'll do well in my tests, don't worry." I say with a shrug. Dad frowns at me.

"Ever since we told you that you were adopted you haven't bothered in school. Are you still upset that we never told you?" Dad asks, his voice rising slightly. I shake my head quickly.

"No way, I'm over that. I just don't see the point in school." I say with a shrug. "After I leave I want to find my real parents."

"They didn't want you." Dad says and I look at him.

"Gee, thanks for rubbing salt in the wound. I know they gave me up, but they must have had a reason for it." I say defensively. I take the rubber band from my wrist and tie my black hair back.

"Honey, we just don't want to see you hurt." Mum says in her soft voice. I know she's desperately trying to calm me down.

"I won't get hurt, you just have to trust me."

"We do trust you."

I roll my eyes at them. "No you don't," I mutter under my breath. "I'm going to bed." I get up from the table and leave my uneaten food behind, and head up the stairs to my bedroom.

My bedroom is pretty empty, I only own basic things. It's not that I never got gifts, I just never wanted anything, and the things I got I gave away or sold. I just don't see the point in owning a lot of things.

I lay down on my bed and pull the covers over my head.

I wish my parents had told me I was adopted sooner, they weren't planning on telling me until I was eighteen. I found out when I was sixteen, and when I had accidentally found files in my dad's office which discussed my adoption.

I had asked where I was from, but my parents refused to tell me. They didn't want me to try to find my birth parents, or go back to where I was born. I understand that I'm their only child and that they don't want to lose me, but I want to know my real parents.

LNLN

"Benihime Kimura and Light Yagami, pair up."

The blood in my body turns cold.

The teacher just paired me up with the smartest kid in Japan. Hell no. He seems so arrogant. I don't doubt that he'll mock me.

I drag my chair over to his desk and sit next to him. I dump my bag on the ground next to me.

"So," I say and he looks at me with a bored expression. "Any ideas?"

We have to design a revision guide to help others, and the teachers will be voting on the best one. The one that gets the most votes will be handed out to future third years and maybe even other schools.

"I was thinking of something that has different sections, and each section has a help section." He says.

"Like a booklet? But isn't that reading, and that's like every other revision guide created. I was thinking of something that would be appealing to people our age. Like a series of pictures and illustrations to help people understand, maybe even some posters. It will be like some cool revision pack. It could include little games that help with different subjects. Something that could interest a group of friends and they could all revise together." I say and his eyebrows rise, he looks shocked that I came up with a brilliant idea.

I give him a shrug.

We continue to plan the revision guide. The whole time I grow suspicious of Light Yagami.

He's not just smart. There's something else about him. He twitches randomly, as if someone's annoying him. Someone I can't see.

 _Shinigami_.

He also seems to drift off into his own world, and for a brief (very brief) second his eyes seem to hold an evil glint.

Maybe Kira isn't that far away, after all.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I spent the next few weeks watching Light Yagami. He's definitely Kira. I followed him home once, and several times I caught him talking to someone who isn't there.

It doesn't help he's being tailed by the FBI Agents that L requested. He's really clumsy; he's obviously hacked into his father's computer and read through the police's files and information on criminals. They're suspecting someone who's either in the police or related to a police officer.

I hacked into the police database, especially the FBI in America. I didn't leave any traces, and since I'm only bringing criminals back they can't trace anything back to me. I could be anyone. I know a lot about the Kira case, more than the news channels will reveal.

I can't seem to get into the famous L's computer. He really is intelligent. I've spent hours trying to hack into his files and collect any information he's gathered on the Kira case.

The funny part is that my parents think I'm just working harder to pass my exams. They don't realise I'm trying to figure out who the most wanted criminal is. They don't realise I'm the very person who's bringing those criminals back.

 **Light's POV –**

I groan in frustration as I stare at the small TV in my room. Criminals are just being brought back, and no matter what I do they won't die again. They're immune to the death note's powers.

I need to find who this person is, and then kill them for opposing Kira, God of the New World. I need to stop them from ruining my work, from stopping me from ridding this world of evil.

They're ruining everything I've done so far.

That Benihime girl is so strange; she doesn't look very Japanese either. She's not normal. Until I was paired with her, I hadn't noticed her. She can just vanish from the classroom without anyone noticing. Maybe it's her height?

She also has a habit of staring at me; I can almost see the cogs in her brain turning. Is she smarter than she makes out to be? Does she think I'm Kira?

Maybe I should kill her, make it look like an accident. It's not like that many people know who she is, no one notices her. So no one will notice she's dead.

Maybe I should try to befriend her first; hopefully she'll trust me enough to confess that she knows I'm Kira. I don't want to risk killing someone who's innocent. That just goes against everything I'm planning. I want to kill criminals, not innocent people. I'll only kill innocent people if it would cause the deaths of criminals.

However, if she's too risky of revealing I'm Kira, I'll have to kill her then.

 **Benihime's POV –**

"Done!" I announce happily as I finish the final touches to our project. Light Yagami watches me, completely expressionless as I cheer happily about our project finally being complete.

Surprisingly, Light Yagami is easy to get along with, we didn't argue that much. Maybe it's because he's had something else on his mind. I can't help but realise how distracted he's been these past few weeks.

"Let's hand it in then." Light Yagami suggests, he stands up and picks the revision pack up. I grab my bag from the floor and then drag my chair over to my desk before sitting back down in my seat.

LNLN

I quickly leave the classroom when the lesson ends, not wanting to spend another second in the building.

Just as I'm about to leave the gates, a voice stops me.

"Kimura-san!" I turn to see Light Yagami walking quickly towards me.

"What do you want?" I ask - my voice quite harsh. What does Kira want with me? Does he know that I'm suspicious of him?

"Want to walk home together? I've noticed you don't have any friends." He says politely. I shake my head.

"I have friends," I say slowly.

"I don't see you with them."

"So? I have friends." I say in defence, my eyes narrowing. I don't have friends, but I don't really want to be friends with someone who's Kira. No thanks. If I wanted to be friends with a serial killer I would have found one ages ago. No one notices me, so I've never been able to make friends. I'm not too bothered though, especially now I have the Life Note, I don't have time to hang around with people my age. I have a serial killer to annoy, and hopefully catch.

"I don't see you with them." He retorts and I shrug.

"Doesn't mean I don't have friends," I let out a sigh. "I have to be home, I have studying to do." I then turn back around and leave Light Yagami standing there on his own.

 **Light's POV –**

I watch as Benihime walks away from me. My eyes narrow as I watch her retreating figure disappear around the corner.

She's hiding something; she's not subtle about it at all.

 **Benihime's POV –**

As soon as I get home, I set to work with trying to find L, as well as gathering more information on recent criminals' deaths.

I also set to work with trying to find out where I'm from. I'm clearly not Japanese, but my name is very Japanese, obviously my surname is the same as my parents, but my first name is Japanese too. I would have thought my first name would be a name commonly found in the country of where I was born. Maybe my parents changed my name?

After bringing back all the criminals that have died in the past twenty-four hours (I like to stay on top of it, as I have a forty-eight hour period of bringing them back), I set to work finding L as well as any information on my adoption. I mainly want to know where I'm from. I know I wasn't very old when I was adopted, I must have been two or three, so I don't have any memory of my real parents, or where I was. As I was too young to talk, I only know Japanese, and the English I was taught at school.

I just want to know more about myself, so I can stop feeling like I'm living a lie.

I hack into my dad's computer, in another one of my attempts at getting more information. He must have the files backed up there. I just haven't been looking hard enough.

After three hours of searching, I finally found something.

 _Benihime Haruka Kimura_

 _1.01.1988._

1988? I thought I was born in 1986. I'm supposed to be 17, turning eighteen in a few months. That means I'm fifteen, turning sixteen.

Why am I pretending to be seventeen? What's going on?

No wonder I look younger than everyone else. _I am_ younger than everyone else!

I can't tell my parents about this, I promised them I wouldn't try to find anything else about my adoption on my own. My parents don't exactly know I'm capable of hacking into people's computers. I'm fairly certain they'd take my computer away and I can't allow that to happen. How else will I get hidden criminals' names that are being hidden from the news? I need access to police information.

I continue to read the document, only realising that it holds no more valuable information.

I exit out of my dad's files, making sure to leave no traces behind, before hacking into the police database.

They've clearly realised that they've been hacked several times, as I find it harder each time to get inside their database. Soon it'll be impossible for me to get inside. I've been clumsy – that or someone else is hacking into their database. Kira? Maybe. More proof that it might be Light Yagami. His dad works for the police, so he'll have easy access to police information. He must be hacking into their database too.

Kira is unknowingly making things harder for me. Damn him!

I let out a sigh and lean my head on my desk. This war against Kira is draining me. I have even less time to study, especially with me trying to find out more about my adoption.

I have entrance exams soon too; I need to get into To-Oh University. Light Yagami is going there; maybe if he carries on being clumsy L might go there, making it easy for me to help him catch Kira.

I'm so certain that Light is Kira. All the evidence points to him.

LNLN

"Exams today!" Mum says cheerfully as I sit down and eat breakfast with them. I nod and begin eating, not really in the mood to talk to my parents. "Good luck, Benihime! You'll do great!"

I nod my head.

I'm eighteen, my birthday passed by quickly. It didn't help I was buried with studying, bring criminals back from the dead and finding out the truth behind my adoption.

After breakfast, I quickly head to where I will be taking my entrance exam for To-Oh University.

 **Light's POV –**

She was here. Benihime. That girl has an interest in To-Oh? I've never seen her actually do work at school. So why is she trying to get into the best university in Japan? She's only setting herself up for disappointment.

I turn behind me to see a strange boy, who's sitting in a peculiar position with his feet up on the chair. He looks strangely familiar; I can't place where I've seen him before.

I still have no clue on who's stopping me from killing criminals. I still try; if I give up being Kira then I'm admitting defeat. I'm allowing him to stop me. I can't give up; they're going to have to give up soon. Plus if I give up, I'll never catch him.

I won't give up, I'll become God of the New World, and I'll knock down anyone who opposes me.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: I removed the rule which stops Death Note users with the Shinigami eyes from seeing Life Note users' names.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Great. One Kira was bad enough, and now there are rumours of there being another one. Even worse, this Kira can kill people without knowing their name first.

Two against one.

The odds are stacked against me.

I need to find L quickly; I need to show him the Life Note. The Death Note will then be revealed. Hopefully this'll allow us to capture Kira, well both Kiras now.

I chew on my pen and scowl at my computer. This isn't fair at all.

Maybe I should report myself to the police, claiming to be Kira. But then that will go into the police records, Light will be able to find out that I reported myself. He'll only think I'm either the second Kira, or the one opposing him.

It's too risky.

Maybe I should go up to Light and confess about my knowledge of him being Kira. I should claim to have a Death Note.

Again, risky.

He'll realise I'm lying. He knows my name and I'll be killed.

Wait… Benihime can't be my real name.

A grin spreads across my face.

I get up and run downstairs, I should confirm it first. I can't run around being careless.

I knock on Dad's office door before opening it; as usual he's doing work on it. "Can I talk to you?" I ask and he nods and stops typing.

"Yes, is there something you need?"

"Is Benihime my real name? I want to know."

Dad looks at me with wide eyes, clearly not expecting my question. "Uh… Why do you want to know? You're not trying to capture Kira, are you? Do you know how careless that is?"

I shake my head. "No, not at all. I'm just curious." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Don't tell your mother I told you this, she believes that you should wait another few years before we tell you everything."

"I'm eighteen, I deserve to know." I reply and he nods.

"Yes, but your mother believes you should be twenty-one before we tell you everything." He lets out a sigh "Benihime isn't your real name, but that's all I'm telling you. Especially with this Kira person at large. Knowing your real name will only put you in danger. Only your mother and I know it."

I nod my head before murmuring a thanks and leaving the room.

I'm safe from Kira.

LNLN

"Yagami-san, can I speak to you?" I ask him when the class ends. He looks at me, clearly confused. We haven't spoken since that time I ditched him at the school gates. I guess he didn't take the rejection too well.

Recently he's been tagging around with that Hideki Ryuuga dude - the one who also scored high on the entrance exams. They made a speech together. I remember it well. That Ryuuga kid is weird. Very weird.

"Yeah, sure. Just wait a second." He says as he quickly gathers his stuff up and shoves it all into his bag.

We walk outside the building and stand out of the way of the other students.

"You're Kira, right?" I say bluntly. His eyes widen briefly before going back to the neutral expression he always wears. He pauses, completely stuck for what he might reply. "I knew it. You're very obvious. You leave traces everywhere, which is very bad. The police are onto you, did you know that?"

"How-" He pauses. "How did you know?"

"Like I said, you've left traces everywhere. I've been tracking the Kira case for months. Since it began actually. I've been curious as to how Kira killed. I agree with his ideologies." I lie. "I want to help, and you haven't denied it, so I now know for sure you're-" His hand covers my mouth. I hadn't realised I was talking a tad too loud, and that weird Hideki Ryuuga kid is walking towards us. I push his hand away from my mouth quickly and try to hide my disgust.

"Light, want to play a game of tennis?" The Hideki Ryuuga kid asks Light, luckily Light accepts the invitation and they walk away, leaving me on my own. Maybe the Hideki Ryuuga kid didn't notice me? I'm not surprised.

I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding before turning around and walking off.

LNLN

"Kimura-san?" I turn around to see Light Yagami staring at me, his gaze almost murderous.

"Yes?" I reply. I couldn't help but notice the stares Light seemed to be receiving. They must be thinking that he's talking to himself, until they finally notice me. It's quite amusing.

"We need to talk. Alone." Light says. I nod. We leave the building. I follow Light to a vacant spot by a large tree, there's no one else around.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I ask, I force a fake smile. He needs to believe that I want to help him, so acting hostile towards him won't help. He'll realise I'm lying and that I'm really planning on selling him to L. Whoever L is.

"How do you know I was Kira?" He asks, cutting straight to the point.

"I told you! You've left traces everywhere, it's a surprise that L hasn't caught you yet!" I say, a frown spread across my face.

"What kind of traces? How do I know I can trust you?"

I haven't told anyone." I say.

"You're avoiding my original question. What. Traces." His face turns into an angry frown and I step back slightly. He's annoyed.

If I'm not careful he'll figure me out. He'll know I have the Life Note.

"I'm the second Kira." I blurt out, not really thinking about what I've said.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Crap!

Light Yagami stares at me, his eyes wide with confusion. Had someone already confessed to being the second Kira? They couldn't have done.

I'm pretty much screwed. He's going to know I lied. I have nothing to prove my statement. He'll never trust me.

He stares at me in complete silence, and I stare at him in reply.

"Uh…" I begin. Should I say I have a Death Note? I could lie and say I lost it and that I need to borrow his or something. But then what happens if the true Second Kira makes an appearance, they can kill me without knowing my name. I'm not safe from them. I have to find out about the Death Note, I need to know why the first Kira needs a name and a face and why the Second only needs a face to kill. "I lost my Death Note, so there's no way I can prove that I'm correct. I dropped it and someone probably picked it up." I blurt out. All I can do is hope that he won't catch my lie.

Light continues to stare at me. I can tell that the cogs in his brain are whirring. He's trying to figure me out.

"Name a rule from it. I need to know I can trust you. If you really had a Death Note then you'd be able to name a rule." Light challenges.

Think. Think. I need to think of something. If he figures out I'm lying he'll kill me, or at least attempt to kill me. Benihime Kimura isn't my real name, so his Death Note won't work on me.

The rules to the Death Note must be similar to the Life Note's rules.

"The human whose name has been written in the note shall die." I say firmly. I can't let my voice shake, and then he'll know I'm lying. His face visibly relaxes. I guessed correctly. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

 **Light's POV –**

I watch the girl cautiously. She had to be lying. There's no way she's the Second Kira. She claimed she lost her Death Note, so she has no evidence. Yet she somehow knows about the Death Note. Maybe I should ask about her Shinigami or the eye deal. That'll catch her out if she's lying.

I'm going to have to kill her.

I'm sure she's lying.

Maybe she has a Life Note? That's the only thing I can think of that's causing the criminals to come back.

Ryuk laughs from behind me and I resist the urge to look at him. He's acting the same as when Naomi Misora gave me a fake name.

I narrow my eyes at Benihime.

I should keep her around, maybe then I'll find out if she truly is lying. It might even turn out that the Second Kira is someone else, and that she is in possession of the Life Note, if such a thing exists.

When I find out the information I need, I'll kill her. Even if she is the Second Kira, she's way too clumsy and I should dispose of her anyway. She's a liability. She'll get me caught. Especially since if she is the Second Kira, she dropped her Death Note and that could easily be handed into the police.

1\. Find out as much as I can about the girl.

2\. Kill her.

 **Benihime's POV –**

I couldn't help but shiver under his gaze. He looks like he's ready to murder me. I quickly glance at my watch. I should lie and say I have to be somewhere.

"It was nice talking to you, but I really have to go." I say, and without waiting for a reply, I flee.

I think I just dug a big hole for myself. Well, at least I confirmed the Death Note's existence and that Light Yagami is indeed Kira.

I don't have any solid proof to go to the police yet, but I'll just have to gather some.

LNLN

I avoid Light Yagami as much as possible over the next few days. Sure, it may look suspicious, but I'd rather not be questioned about the lie I told. He's going to find out I lied any day now. The real Second Kira is bound to show up.

"Kimura-san?" A strange voice says from behind me, a voice I've heard before but I can't place where I heard it… I turn and face the weird Ryuuga-kid. He's giving me a weird look. What does he want?

"Uh- yeah?" I reply and look around me quickly. I don't see Light nearby, and this freak seems to be tailin- shit. If Light is Kira, and this kid is tailing him everywhere… could he be the real Second Kira? No way. He's weird though… I wouldn't put it past him. But then why would he seem to be tailing him… unless Light is running away to avoid suspicion. My head begins to hurt. Trying to be smart causes me too much pain. Ugh.

"How do you know Light?" Is he a fanboy or something? I push that thought out of my brain quickly. Anyway, this kid _noticed_ me. No one notices me. I'm pretty much invisible to everyone. Even the teachers forget about my existence.

I shrug. "I dunno, I don't really know him. He's just someone who went to my high school." I say nonchalantly and I flip my hair over my shoulder with my free hand. Might as well act innocently, especially if there's a chance that this kid is up to no good. He could be the Second Kira for all I know. I'm not risking being killed. This Second Kira can kill without knowing someone's name so I can never be too careful.

The Ryuuga kid stares at me speechless for a few seconds. He just stands and _stares_ at me. I repress the urge to run away. I don't feel safe at all.

"Um… I have a class soon…" I say and point at the corridor behind me. I adjust the bag on my shoulder and step backwards.

"It was nice meeting you, Kimura-san." Ryuuga says simply in a tone that made me believe that he's several years older than me. In that small moment he seemed like an entirely different person. Before I could look at him better, he left. He's a weird kid.

"Kimura-san?" Light's voice hits my ear-drums and I jump. I quickly turn to see Light staring at me.

"Oh great." I hiss under my breath. Well, wherever the weird Ryuuga kid is, Light is certain to be nearby and vice versa.

Fan-fucking-tastic. I just can't avoid him. "What do you want?" I say, my innocent appearance falling away quickly. "I have class to get to." I lie.

"No you don't. You can stop avoiding me."

 **Light's POV –**

I tried to kill her.

 _She's still alive_. There's no way she gave me a fake name, because she's enrolled at the university with the same name and it's been her name for as long as I've known her.

She tried to avoid me, which just screamed that she lied and that I should dispose of her. Yet, she's still here. The Death Note didn't work. Why didn't it work?

Benihime Kimura is her name. I spelt it correctly. I made no error. I'm sure of it. So why is she still alive?

My only other option is to find the Second Kira and get them to kill both L and Benihime Kimura. Hopefully both at the same time. The sooner the better.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been avoiding you, Yagami-san. I've just been very busy. I actually have to be somewhere right now. It's private, so if you don't mind." She says quickly and turns to leave, but I grab her arm before she can take another step away from me.

"You're a terrible liar."


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

 **Benihime's POV**

I turn to leave but a hand grabs my arm tightly, preventing me from taking another step.

"You're a terrible liar." Light accuses harshly. His voice is full of venom. I turn slowly to see him glaring at me, his gaze full of murderous intent. I shudder involuntarily.

"I really do have somewhere to be-" I begin to say, but stop when his grip on my arm gets tighter. I wince in pain and try to struggle free with no success.

"We're making a scene. I'd rather not have my perfect reputation tarnished by a liar." His gaze doesn't leave my face. "Tonight, meet me outside the train station. Don't think about running either, I'll just go to your house and wait for you there. You can't run from me, Benihime. It'd also be very beneficial for you to follow my orders, and maybe you can tell me your real name and what you're really up to." He doesn't say anymore and drops my arm. I rub it in an attempt to soothe the pain as I watch him storm off.

 _Shit._

What do I do?

I could run to the police and report him, but I don't have any sufficient evidence against him. I only have my word. Plus, he's a genius and his dad works for the police. He'll only wiggle his way out of any accusation I say.

I'm screwed. I've lost.

I can run. I can tell my parents I messed up and have them move us far away. I'll change my name and hide.

If Light finds the Second Kira then I'm dead.

Why did I try to meddle with all this? Why couldn't I have just left catching Kira to L. Yes, I do have the Life Note but that doesn't protect me from the Death Note's powers. I can still die if my real name is found out or the Second Kira sees me.

I should've just stuck to using the Life Note's powers to bring back the criminals until Kira either gave up trying to kill them all or until he was caught by L.

I'm so stupid!

… Wait a second.

 _"And maybe you can tell me your real name."_

How does he know Benihime isn't my real name? The only answer is that he tried to kill me with the Death Note, and of course it didn't work!

So Light is trying to kill me. Which only means, if the weird Ryuuga kid is the Second Kira then I'd be dead now. So he's not it… meaning Light still hasn't found the Second Kira. I may still be safe, for now.

Just what is the Ryuuga kid up to?

He tails Light around… does he suspect Light too?

Or is he helping Light?

Doesn't seem like it, the two don't seem to get along at all. Light looks at him with the same murderous glare he gave me a few minutes ago.

I tap my chin in thought.

Could the Ryuuga kid be L? Or another detective? It would explain his weird name, he must be undercover.

Bingo!

LNLN

"Ryuuga-san?" I say when I find him trailing behind Light, as usual. Light is a few metres away, and hopefully can't hear us.

The weird Ryuuga-kid looks at me with a semi-annoyed expression. I must be interrupting something.

"It's important, but I need you to promise not to repeat what I'm about to say to anyone."


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Ryuuga watches me closely. If I mess up I'm screwed. I pray that he's not the Second Kira, or any other Kira, or helping Light in anyway.

If I die, then Light will immediately know that I'm the one bringing the criminals back.

I take a deep breath and open my mouth. I quickly glance around and hope no one is listening to the conversation. I close my mouth and blink a few times. This is a tricky situation. I'm gambling my own life away. One wrong move and I'm dead.

I ball my hands into fists and dig my nails into my palm. _Go, just say something! Light doesn't know my real name, if I mess up I can run far away._

"I think Light is Kira." I blurt out, my voice quiet and I pray that this Ryuuga kid isn't on Team Kira or Team Light. Please, please, please be trying to bring Light down too. Please be an anti-Kira person.

"That's a very strong accusation to make. What makes you think that?" Ryuuga questions. He didn't miss a beat. He replied so smoothly. He raises his thumb to his mouth and pushes at his top lip with it. He's so calm.

"Uh- I knew him at school. He was like any other teenager, then suddenly one day he changed. He seemed to be having less sleep, he paid less attention in class – which he didn't do normally but at least he paid attention for more than five minutes – I don't know… he was just so different. He twitched a lot, too. I didn't really talk to him that much before Kira, but I was forced to work with him on a project so I obviously grew suspicious of the way he acted." I confess quietly, I just hope Light is nowhere near.

"Hm." Is Ryuuga's only reply.

"I started tracking the Kira case from very early on." I admit.

I'm not going to reveal the existence of the Life Note. I need to keep the identity of a university student who has a great interest in the Kira case. I need to remain as innocent as possible, having something that allows me to directly interfere with the case will only get me into trouble. Whether I get killed by Kira for ruining his plans, or the police who are desperately trying to capture said serial killer.

Although, it could make capturing Light easier if I revealed the Life Note, they'll then assume that the Death Note exists and they'll know how Kira kills. Well, Kira. Not the Second Kira. I still have to find out how he kills. Maybe he has a Death Note that only requires people's faces or something.

LNLN

I have no idea what Ryuuga's planning. He didn't reveal anything. Once I was done speaking we just parted ways and carried on with our day.

I walk out into the front of the university and begin making my way home; classes are finally done for the day.

A few metres ahead of me is Light conversing with the strange Ryuuga kid. Both seem quite unhappy like they're having some sort of argument. I try to walk past them, hoping I can pass by unnoticed. For some reason, the pair notice me. I've never had this happen, is it because we're not exactly strangers anymore?

"Kimura-san!" Light's voice hits my ear drums and I scowl. Shoot. Sometimes people want to be noticed, and they're not noticed, and times when people want to go unnoticed then they're noticed. Kind of like the whole 'notice me, senpai' thing. It's not fair.

I turn to face Light Yagami, hoping my scowl isn't too obvious. I'm suspicious enough as it is and scowling doesn't help me whatsoever. "Yes, Yagami-san?" I say politely. I take notice of how the pair are watching me. Light seems to have the expression of someone who has won the lottery and Ryuuga appears to be analysing me.

"Do you want to come with us to the cafeteria? Ryuuga wants to get some cake." Light asks me. Should I go? It seems awfully suspicious. Light Yagami has never invited me anywhere before, and I don't think he likes me that much either. He must have some motive behind his actions.

After realising I hadn't replied, and it would look suspicious if I continue to stare at him wordlessly, I say the first thing that pops into my head; which may have not been the best thing to do.

"Uh… I don't think I have anything to do right now." I blurt out.

"Oh, Light!" A chirpy voice shouts and I turn to see a blonde girl waving at Light with the biggest grin ever. Oh look, a Light fangirl.

 **Light's POV –**

I can kill them both. I just need to get Misa to see them and get their names. If I didn't know better I'd think they were related. They both have fake names, black eyes and black hair. I would be convinced that they were related if I wasn't certain that Benihime is Japanese. She's always lived here from what I'm aware of. She's always attended the schools I went to.

I never really noticed her until we got paired up for that project. I knew of her, she tended to have good grades, I just never spoke to her and I never remember seeing her in classes. She'd always pass by unnoticed by everyone. She never stood out. The only thing that did stand out was her name, Benihime. It's a very unusual name.

I need to get my plan into action. I need to get Misa to see L and Benihime. The quicker they're dead the easier it is for me. I just have to make sure their deaths aren't by heart attacks. If I made that mistake then whoever is bringing them back may resurrect them.

I know whoever that is isn't just bringing back everyone from the dead, they're only bringing back those who died by heart attacks and were criminals. They're against me.

Once L and Benihime are gone, I can find this person and kill them. Then no one will stand against me and I can rise to my rightful place. I can become God of the New World; and no one can stop me.

I see Benihime walking towards us, and I quickly take action. If I have them both together maybe I can call Misa to quickly come over and see them, and to not talk to me. Then I'll call her, get their names and kill them.

"Kimura-san!" I call out. I only just notice the scowl that etches its way onto her face. Her black eyes narrow slightly.

The scowl disappears and she opens her mouth to speak. "Yes, Yagami-san?" She says politely. I hide the joy I'm feeling that I've caught both her and L.

"Do you want to come with us to the cafeteria? Ryuuga wants to get some cake." I ask. She stands there speechless and seems to be deep in thought. Her eyes flash back to life and she finally replies.

"Uh… I don't think I have anything to do right now." Her words are rushed and tumble out of her mouth like she hadn't given much thought to them at all. Her eyebrows slightly knit together and her hands ball into fists.

"Oh, Light!" Misa. I can't tell if I'm happy to see her, or if I'm annoyed that she showed up without a warning. She saunters over to me, waving and wearing a big grin on her face.

Things are starting to get interesting.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

 **Benihime's POV**

The girl pretty much ran over to where we were standing and I couldn't help but stand back a bit.

Something in the back of my mind was telling me to run far away.

Is it Light Yagami's expression?

I can't tell if he's happy to see the girl, or extremely irritated by her presence.

I've seen her before… but not at this university. I analyse her face carefully.

That's right!

Misa Amane.

What is she doing here? She's a model or actress or something. Whatever, I don't care. Just another blonde celebrity that graces the front cover of several magazines and is spoken about in several conversations I've had the displeasure of over-hearing.

She seems to be madly in love with Light. But _why_? She could have literally anyone in the world yet she goes for a university student. She must be twenty, she's definitely not a teen. That's for sure. So why would she go for someone two years younger than her? She doesn't seem like one to go for someone younger than her unless she had some sort of motive.

Wasn't she working with that celebrity that girls fangirl about? Hyuuga something. No… not Hyuuga… something like Ryuuga? Hide? Hide Hyuuga? No. That's not his name. I rack my brains for the answer.

Hideki Ryuuga! The same name as the weird kid I'm standing next to.

That's a little strange… right?

I look at Ryuuga - the one standing next to me and not the celebrity – and narrow my eyes at him.

That can't be his real name.

Who would use a fake name?

No one other than L.

Ryuuga-kid is L!

I look back at Misa Amane and Light Yagami.

Light's face clearly looks like he's literally just found some sort of jackpot. Like he won a game that he spent two months trying to complete.

Then there's Misa… She looks at Light as if he's some sort of angel… no wait. Some sort of God.

She knows he's Kira. Kira must have done something to help her.

Then… if she knows he's Kira… that must mean…

Misa Amane is the Second Kira.

I feel the blood drain from my face quickly.

I have to get out of here!

I'm screwed!

Should I fake being ill and make a run for it?

Misa probably has already seen me. She can kill me. Unless she can't kill me when she can't see me.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I try to tune into the conversation but I've clearly missed a lot.

"- Ryuuga, it's nice to meet you." Ryuuga/maybe L says to Misa. Her mouth falls open in shock.

"Huh? Hideki Ryuuga?" Misa questions, she looks really confused. Like she can't seem to handle two people sharing the same name. She really doesn't help the 'blondes are dumb' stereotype at all.

Light puts his hands on her shoulders and turns her to face him. "Yeah, he's got the same name as that idol singer, funny isn't it?" Light explains, his eyes on Ryuuga/L the whole time. Misa turns to look at L, her mouth still hanging open and catching flies in shock. Except, she seems to still be very confused.

Does she still actually need names to kill people but she sees them instead? Like some sort of extra power?

That would explain why she's confused about his name still; but it sounds so crazy. Though, if Death Notes and Life Notes exist, then seeing people's names isn't completely impossible either.

We're dealing with some weird and freaky paranormal stuff here. I'm starting to regret getting caught up in this mess.

So if that's the case, she possibly doesn't know my name since I doubt she's looked at me. As long as I don't introduce myself and give her the chance to be confused and remember my real name, I shouldn't be too much at risk.

Maybe I should just disappear.

Light and Ryuuga will notice, but since I'm normally invisible to most people I should just escape.

LNLN

 **Light's POV**

She has L's name. Now I need to get her to see Benihime's real name.

I turn to the side, getting ready to introduce Benihime to see she's vanished from her spot.

No! How did she get away? I'm sure I would have noticed that she disappeared! I just have to hope that Misa got her name.

Suddenly other university students start noticing Misa and surrounding us.

"Wow! I'm so popular!" Misa exclaims happily. I feel my eyes narrow and curse internally. "Hey! Who just touched my butt!"

"How imprudent! That's unforgiveable! I shall catch the culprit!" L says loudly while looking around at the sea of people surrounding us.

Misa is suddenly yanked out of the crowd by her manager. "Misa, we need to go to the studio now! Do you want to be late again!" Her manager complains while dragging the blonde away. Damn it! Well, it can't be too bad. Once she leaves I can just call her and get L's name and maybe Benihime's. Then by tonight the two will be dead…

And then I've won! I'll rise and finally be God of the New World! I will be unbeatable! Once I've killed whoever is bringing the criminals back, of course.

"Well then, I'll be going to class. We have psychology now, right?" L asks and I nod, already leaving him behind.

"Yeah. I'll see you there, I need to go to the bathroom first." I lie and carry on walking.

Once I'm reasonably far away, I pull the phone out of my pocket and dial Misa's number.

Goodbye, Ryuuga. This was a lot of fun, but I'm now glad I get to kill you myself.

Goodbye, Benihime. That's if I get your name. You'll wish you never tried to get involved in business that doesn't involve you.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

 **Light's POV**

I hold the phone to my ear and wait for Misa to pick up. The quicker I get the names, the better.

From behind me, not too far I hear a phone ring and I turn around to see L pulling a familiar phone out of his pocket. I feel my eyes widen.

He got me!

L holds the phone up in the air with his thumb and index finger, holding it at arm's length. I can't tell what his facial expression is as his back is turned to me. I continue to hold the phone to my ear.

"Yes?" I hear a familiar voice. L. "Hello?"

"Ryuuga… This is not funny." I spit into the phone.

"Oh looks like someone dropped this phone in the crowd earlier." Is L's monotonous reply.

He must have taken the phone from her. Misa would never willingly give him the phone. She may be stupid, but she isn't _that_ stupid. If L took her phone then that means he suspects Misa of being the Second Kira already, and her closeness to me is also deepening the suspicion against me.

"Hello?" L's voice repeats and I continue to frown.

"Yeah, you've got Misa's phone. If you give it to me I can return it to her later."

"Oh sure," He replies and hangs up. He walks over to me and drops the phone in my awaiting hand. The frown on my face never vanishes.

L must think he's probably got me, he doesn't know that Misa has another phone. I'll just call that one and get his name, and Benihime's if she has it. Then they're both finished.

Another phone rings. "Oh, now my phone is ringing." L says and yanks the phone out of his pocket, he holds the device to his ear. "Yes, yes. So you did it. Understood." He snaps the phone shut in between his finger and turns to face me. "I believe this will be a case of good news, and bad news for you, Yagami-kun, but Misa Amane has been apprehended on suspicion of being the Second Kira."

I feel the frown vanish and a shocked expression crosses my face in its place.

"An examination of Amane's room produced cat hair, cosmetic products, and clothing fibres similar to those found in the adhesive of the envelopes the Second Kira used to send in the tapes, along with other evidence. The arrest of a suspected Second Kira would cause a worldwide frenzy, so we will keep it secret for now. But we have arrested her, and we've also arrested her manager on a drug possession charge, which will also be kept secret too." L explains.

They apprehended Misa, just when did he start suspecting her? So in the end, rather than going into hiding, Ryuuga was able to protect himself and uncover the truth by staying close to me. He's good; but he won't be good enough. I will get his name and I will kill him. Even if I have to wait a little longer.

"Are you alright, Yagami-kun?" L asks me. "Suddenly hearing about your girlfriend being apprehended as the Second Kira, I can understand the emotions you must be going through. However, Benihime Kimura has also been arrested and will be taken in for questioning as we believe she may know something about the Kira case, which too will be kept a secret."

Benihime too? Shit. She knows I'm Kira and she knows about the Death Note. I'm done for.

I was Naïve, I shouldn't have invited Benihime over and I shouldn't have called Misa so quickly. If Misa has been caught, then Ryuuga's suspicion against me is no longer mere suspicious, and if Misa talks then it's all over. I have to kill Misa and try to kill Benihime too.

 **Benihime's POV**

I ran as quickly as I could. Hopefully luck is on my side and Misa didn't catch my name. I'm praying that my birth parents gave me a pretty normal and forgettable name. If it's something strange like Zelda or Pikachu then Misa will definitely remember it.

From now on, I'll have to avoid Light. I'll have to drop out of university and move. My parents won't be happy but I need to get away.

At least until Misa and Light are captured. I can't risk being killed by either of them.

If I die and criminals start staying dead, then everyone will link the two together and know that I was the one bringing the criminals back.

All Light would need to do is kill L and he's won. I can't let that happen. I can't lose to Kira. I won't lose to Kira.

I burst through the front door.

"We need to leave." I blurt out to my parents who are luckily both home from work.

Mum's calm face turns shocked and Dad looks at me with a confused expression.

"There's literally no time to waste! Say we're going on a surprise holiday or something. Until Kira is defeated." I say quickly. My heart pounding in my chest. "If you don't want to leave, let me borrow some money so I can rent a cheap apartment somewhere. I just have to get away from here as quickly as possible. I'll pay you back every yen I borrow, just please, _please_. I need to get as far away as possible!"

"Beni," Mum says, she's starting to look slightly worried. She stands up from the sofa and walks towards me. She puts her hands on my shoulders. "Is it a life or death situation?"

"Yes!" I reply. I look into her brown eyes warm and inviting. She pushes a lock of her light brown hair behind her ear and lets out a sigh before turning to Dad.

"We have to let her go, her safety is the most important." She turns back to face me. "You have to promise us to call every night. I don't know what you're going to do about university though, you tried so hard to get in…"

"I'll drop out and take a gap year. I'll say I'm not ready for university quite yet and want a year to figure out what I want to do. Then when I return I'll go back to university. I'll be older than most students, but that's not really a problem." I say and she nods.

"We'll lend you the money." Dad says. "I'll drive you wherever you choose to go and we'll get you an apartment."


	10. Chapter Nine

I rush upstairs and throw my bedroom door open. I rush inside and grab all the bags I own and start shoving everything I could fit into them. I then run into the bathroom and collect all my toiletries into one of my smaller bags before going back to my room and shoving it inside a bigger bag. I begin dragging my bags downstairs, I hadn't managed to pack everything I own, and I say a silent goodbye to my belongings that had to stay behind.

Especially my incomplete Fruits Basket manga collection, along with the magazines I have that contain the most recent chapters. As long as I have access to the magazine I'll be fine. I can always come back for them if I end up missing them too much.

"I have everything I need." I say to Dad when I get to the bottom. He gives me a nod and takes some of the bags and we drag them out to the car.

"Do you really need this much stuff?" He asks and I nod, and he shakes his head. "You'll be coming back, right?"

I shrug "I don't know, I'll come back when I'm safe." In other words, I'll return when the Kira case is over and Kira is behind bars. I can't risk my life, and more importantly I can't risk my parents' lives. We may not be blood related, but they're the closest things I have to a family. I can't let Kira steal that from me.

Mum then comes out of the house dragging a futon on top of a box full of food, her spare cooking utensils and other various cooking stuff. Dad helps her put it all in the car and Mum hands me a note.

"I wrote a list of things you'll need to buy," she tells me before pulling me into a tight hug. "I'll miss you so much, remember to call as much as possible. I packed food that shouldn't be too hard to cook, and if you ever need help I'm just a phone call away." She pulls away from the hug and looks at me. Her eyes are glistening and she looks like she's about to cry any minute now.

"Thank you, Mum." I say and give her a smile.

* * *

Dad managed to find me an apartment that I can move into straight away. He put it under his name in case someone tried to find me.

I'm in a village just inside of the Chubu region. I'm not too far from home which is in the Kanto region of Japan. It's very quiet and small, so it seems pretty safe.

The apartment building I'm currently in is a little run down, but beggars can't be choosers. It's not like it's falling apart or is housing too much mould. The apartment is very small, but then I can't complain since I'm the only one here.

Luckily Dad has helped me sort everything out like gas and electric as well as cable and internet. I don't have a TV just yet, since mine is still in my room back home. I think Dad's coming back tomorrow with more stuff. Probably not my Fruits Basket manga though.

I sit on the floor, the only thing between my bottom and the floor is a thin cushion, as I eat my food in silence.

It seems that Misa didn't manage to get my name, but did she get the Ryuuga-kid's real name? If he's really L and Light is really Kira then I don't doubt Light tried to kill him too and had it thrown back in his face.

I place empty plate on the floor next to me and get up to rummage through my bags. The Life Note should be here somewhere. I find the white book buried underneath some of my t-shirts and I yank it free.

"Shit. I don't have my TV. How can I find out who Light killed?" I let out a sigh and smack myself on the forehead with the book. "Shit."

I toss the book to the floor and pick up my plate before dumping it in the kitchen sink. There's no way I can find out about Kira's recent killings. Unless I go out and find a place with accessible computers. I just need to check the internet and news website.

I pull on some shoes and leave the apartment without hesitating.

* * *

A week passes. I finally have access to a TV and internet, as well as a laptop.

 _"Remember, when you're dealing with anything dangerous go by the letter 'C'. Like what L does. I know you're good with hacking, so be sure to not leave any traces. Every six months move apartments, just in case you do leave a trace."_ Dad had warned me when he left the apartment to go back home.

So that's what I've spent the week doing, I've practiced hacking into L's files, and so far he hasn't noticed and I haven't left any traces.

His computer was extremely hard to trace, and even harder to break into. However, after countless of sleepless nights, I had managed to get in.

I open up Notepad and begin typing a note to leave on his desktop.

 _L,_

 _My name is C. Now don't freak out. I only want to help you._

 _I hate Kira and I want to bring him down. I can't fight him alone and I need your help._

 _I hope this will help me earn your trust:_

 _I'm the one bringing back the criminals. I know exactly how Kira's power works._

 _C_

I make sure I haven't left any traces and then begin to snoop through his documents. He must record everything that has happened.

After searching for a while, I find a folder with documents each titled a date. I open up the most recent one.

 _June 4th 2004_

 _Light Yagami has been in confinement for 4 days following his confession of being Kira. So far no criminals have been killed by Kira._

Light was placed in confinement? He admitted to being Kira? I knew it!

Just what exactly happened after I left the university?

I open up yesterday's entry. I go back a few entries, each saying the same thing, until I reach June 1st's entry.

 _June 1st 2004_

 _Light and Soichiro Yagami begin confinement. Light Yagami confessed to being Kira._

 _Misa Amane has not said anything else._

What? Misa is in confinement too? I go back further entries and find that she was arrested after I left the university. Apparently I was arrested too, but this was used to bait Light into killing me – further proof that he's Kira.

Does that mean Ryuuga is L?

It must do, how else would he know who I was? Ryuuga is the only other person apart from Light who spoke to me at the university.

I continue to search through the entries and find notes written about me, how I had admitted to suspecting Light of being Kira and how I act around the university. Apparently I was suspected of being the Second Kira, but then those suspicions were proven false by my apparent actions around Light.

That's great, the police aren't going to go after me anytime soon.

I then leave the files and go back to the desktop. My note has been removed. He must have seen it and deleted it. Did he read it?

A few seconds later, a new file pops up onto the desktop.

 _To C_

I double click the Notepad file and open it.

Things are getting interesting.


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I forgot. However, this is complete on Wattpad, so you can read it there.**

 _Flashback_

"Remember, when you're dealing with anything dangerous go by the letter 'C'. Like what L does. I know you're good with hacking, so be sure to not leave any traces. Every six months move apartments, just in case you do leave a trace."

"Wha- how do you know I hack computers?" I ask in shock, my eyes wide as I stare at Dad.

"There's so much to explain, Benihime." He says. "When we adopted you, we were told that you have a brother who's very intelligent, so we were warned that you may be intelligent like him. So I'm not surprised that you're able to hack into computers." Dad takes a deep breath.

"I have a brother?" I question him. Nothing makes sense. "Tell me everything." I beg. I need to know more! I have family, _real_ family somewhere!

"I'll tell you what you need to know. There are some things I won't say, it's for your protection. When your mother and I adopted you, you were very young. You had been given to the same orphanage that your brother lived in, when they discovered that the two of you were related they tried to give you away to a safe family. We were told to change the year you were born in any important documents you may need, and we changed your last name to ours. Your first name however stayed the same, and we created false documents with your current name. The orphanage feared that you'd be in danger if your brother ran into any trouble, which is why you were given to us. We have been given money every year by the orphanage in case we'd need to take you into hiding which is why we can afford to buy you an apartment. As much as your mother and I hate that you'll be living on your own, if it means you'll live we have to do it. We signed an agreement to keep you alive no matter what." He explains slowly. His words don't quite sink in and I'm left staring at him in confusion. I knew I was adopted, but I thought my parents had adopted me because I wasn't wanted, not because I had to be kept safe.

"Who's my brother? Do you know his name?" I ask eagerly and he shakes his head. Disappointment washes over my body and I look down at my lap.

"We can't say. That's something the orphanage or your brother needs to tell you. I can't even tell you your real birth name, understand that this is for your safety."

This doesn't seem real.

"You're their backup, should your brother be murdered."

 _Benihime's Apartment, June 4_ _th_ _2004_

I open up the Notepad file that hopefully contains L's reply.

 _C_

 _You'll have to tell me more information than that to earn my trust._

 _L_

Short and snappy.

I scoff as I re-read the reply. I don't want to reveal too much. I'm fairly certain that this is L's computer, but anyone could have stolen it and Light might not actually be Kira. I still have to be careful.

I make another Notepad file and type a reply.

 _L,_

 _How do I know I can trust you? You might not actually be L._

 _Anyway, I don't actually know that much about Kira's powers. I just have theories. His powers seem similar to my own, but may have more or less limitations. I haven't been in direct contact with his power so I can only theorise at the moment._

 _I believe he has the powers of a Shinigami. I don't think he is a Shinigami, just merely borrowing the powers of one. I think that this power can be shared too and multiple people can have it at once, like the Second Kira proves. Each power may be different, like the Second Kira can kill with just a face._

 _C_

I didn't reveal too much. I don't actually have solid proof about the Death Note so I shouldn't really tell L about them if they may not actually exist. If they didn't exist, Kira may be able to get away.

I dropped the file onto his desktop and I wait eagerly for his reply.


End file.
